What are soulmates?
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: When Jellal has to go on a last minute mission, he enlists Gray, Juvia and their daughter to babysit a heavily pregnant Erza. Amongst trivial conversation and cake eating, Erza happens to mention how perfect the two are for each other and it leads Juvia to comment how Jellal and her might be soulmates too. (pregnant Jerza, Gruvia family, minor Lyredy) (For Jerza Week)


**Morning, everyone!**

 **Here is my prompt for day 5: Soulmates. I love it so much that I wanted to post it separately, it's too good compared to the others. I really want the whole world to read this one cause it's too cute!**

 **Pairings included:** Jerza (pregnant), Gruvia (as parents), Lyredy (minor), Gale (mention), ElfEver (mention), NaLu (mention), AlBis (mention), Erza & little Ur Fullbuster friendship, Juvia & Erza friendship, Gray & Lyon friendship

 **Warning:** This is pure FLUFF. Seriously, so much fluff that it might kill you. (Just kidding) (I'm already dead)

 **Happy reading! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

"Hey, auntie Erza, no standing up." Erza groaned before lying back on the couch. She hated just lying down and doing nothing, but it couldn't be helped anymore since she was currently seven months pregnant with her and Jellal's first child.

The two of them had gotten engaged about a year before, but their wedding plans had been interrupted by the discovery of her pregnancy. They had been overjoyed, of course, having been eager to have children after spending so much time with their friends' adorable kids.

Levy and Gajeel's twins, Emma and Gale, were almost 8 by now; while Natsu and Lucy had a 5 years old little girl, Nashi, and a newborn baby boy called Igneel. Gray and Juvia, who had grown a lot closer to Jellal and Erza over the years, had a beautiful little girl whom they had named Ur, after his late master.

The 4 years old child was, in fact, the one scolding the read head after she attempted to stand up. "Sorry, Ur."

"Mamma said that you're supposed to rest." The little girl added, crossing her arms and giving a firm look.

"I know, but I've been resting enough for the past few months. It's getting a bit exhausting." Erza placed a hand onto her enlarged stomach and attempted to move into a sitting position.

"How can you be tired of sleeping?" The child wondered, confused.

"Trust me, sweetheart, it's very possible." A new voice said, belonging to none other than Juvia Fullbuster. The bluenette had been asked by Jellal earlier that morning to look after Erza, since he'd been called to an emergency job request together with Meredy-the two of them had joined Fairy Tail years before, once they were pardoned for their sins.

With Natsu and Lucy overwhelmed by their baby boy's recent arrival and Levy and Gajeel currently on a trip with the twins, it was left for Gray and Juvia to be Erza's babysitters, as she put it. The ice mage was currently outside with Lyon while discussing wedding plans-the latter had gotten engaged to Meredy a few weeks before and wanted to ask Gray to be his best man; Juvia had already been asked by the pinkette to be the maid of honor.

"Mamma! Auntie Erza tried to stand up, but I stopped her." Ur turned to her mother proudly.

"Good job, baby! I knew that I could count on you to keep an eye on your aunt while I finished the cake." Juvia praised the child, who smiled. "Yay! I want cake!"

"You didn't have to do this." Erza shook her head, staring at the large plate with strawberry cake on it.

"Jellal mentioned how you usually have the urge so eat cake, so I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible." The bluenette replied while placing the cake on the small table between the couch and the fireplace.

"Thank you, Juvia." The red head decided to go with, and her friend smiled.

"Of course! If we're gonna be stuck here, we might as well have some fun. Right, Ur?" The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Mamma, can I eat it now?" Her bright blue eyes, which were the same as her mother's, were even bigger and she couldn't stop staring at the cake.

"Sure, let me just get the plates." Juvia replied, smiling.

Just as she went into the kitchen, Erza felt the familiar kick coming from her unborn child and her hand pressed against the spot as a soft smile came upon her face.

"What are you doing, auntie?" Ur watched, curious.

"The baby's kicking." Confused, the child frowned.

"What does that mean?" The adult laughed before extending her free hand towards the little girl, who eagerly took it. After she sat on the couch by Erza's side, the red head guided her small hand towards the place where the baby was kicking.

It wasn't long before Ur felt it and her eyes widened. "Oh, that's so weird."

"Yes, but also wonderful." With her other hand, Erza caressed her stomach gently.

Merely a second later, Gray walked back into the house, a large smile on his face. "What are you two doing?"

"Daddy, the baby's kicking!" Ur excitedly told him, keeping her hand on her aunt's stomach.

"Is that so?" He raised a brow while walking further into the house.

"Okay, who wants cake!" Juvia walked back in, holding onto three plates. "Meee!" The little girl quickly stood up and excitedly ran towards her.

"I can't believe you actually made cake." Gray said, surprised.

"I told her she didn't have to." Erza shook her head.

"Mamma, please!" Ur stared at Juvia with those pleading blue eyes, a cute pout on her lips. Her wavy dark hair, which had been placed into a ponytail, but had come undone, got in her face and she pushed it away.

"Easy there, tiger." Gray said while approaching the duo. Soon enough he was picking her up before turning to his wife with a smile on his lips. "Thanks for the cake."

"Of course." The bluenette smiled before both leant in for a sweet kiss, ignoring Ur's complaints

"Let me go, daddy! I wanna have cake." She struggled against his hold, forcing him to pull apart from the kiss. "Someone's a little impatient today."

"She's been restless all morning." Juvia told him, giving their daughter a disapproving look.

"Sorry, mamma. I just want to play." She paused once again, bringing a smile back to her mother's lips.

"I know, honey. But we have a job today, remember?" The trio turned to Ezra, who watched them with a knowing smile while still caressing her enlarged stomach. "You guys are too adorable."

"Auntie Erza, tell them that we want cake!" Ur pleaded, making her laugh.

"You heard the boss." The red head told the couple, who obliged to the request. Gray carried the child towards the couch, sitting her down by Erza's side. She tried to move to her aunt's lap, but the pregnancy made that an impossible job. Frowning that it didn't work, she settled for sitting as close as possible and Erza wrapped an arm around her.

"How about I feed you the cake, Ur? Would you like that?" Much to her surprise, the child shook her head.

"Thanks, auntie. But I'm a big girl now." Then a smile lightened her face. "But I could feed you? Please?" It was impossible to say no to those big blue eyes, so she nodded.

"Sure." Gray and Juvia smiled at this; their daughter was just the cutest.

The water mage finished cutting the cake and separated a plate for Erza, one for Ur and another for Gray and herself to share. She handed the first two plates before joining her husband on the blue chair next to the couch; he wrapped an arm around her when she sat on his lap.

While Ur excitedly fed cake to Erza, the couple did the same, taking the opportunity to share a few kisses amongst eating. There was a moment when the red head fixed them with a bright smile. "You two are too much." Juvia frowned while feeding Gray another bite of cake. "Oh, I'm sorry if we're bothering you." Turning to her husband, she smiled. "We're just so happy."

"You don't need to apologize." Erza reassured her. "I'm just saying, I always thought that you two are perfect for each other. Like, what's that term Lucy used in her book?"

"Soulmates?" The bluenette asked while placing the nearly empty plate back on the table.

"Yes. Like soulmates." The former nodded.

"To be honest, I never got the meaning of that word." Gray said, frowning a bit.

"It doesn't have a specific meaning, my love." Juvia answered, moving so she could face him. "There are, after all, many conceptions of how two people could be soulmates."

"Such as?" He asked, raising a brow. Ur tugged on Erza's shirt, trying to catch her attention.

"Well, some believe that soulmates are people who are just perfect for each other; a perfect match." Juvia replied.

"Like Natsu and Lucy or Alzack and Bisca" Erza exemplified before opening her mouth so Ur could feed her the rest of the cake.

"Then there are those who say it's the law of attraction, you know, opposites attract." The bluenette continued.

"Like Gajeel and Levy or Elfman and Evergreen." The red head added while picking the plate from the little girl's hand and placing it on the table with difficulty. Returning to her comfortable position on the couch, she brought Ur closer and the tired little girl lay down, head on her enlarged stomach. Juvia gave a concerned look at this, but said nothing.

"That does make sense." Gray told them after a few moments of silence. "But then why would you say Juvia and I are soulmates if we don't fit either of these categories?" It was true. The water and ice mages were neither too different to be considered opposites or too similar to be considered a perfect match.

"You two fit a third category that I actually think it's the best definition of soulmates." Ezra replied, smiling brightly when another kick was felt, making Ur remove her head and frown. "Two people that aren't a perfect match, but who balance each other out. And not in the way opposites do, by compensating each other's flaws, but by complimenting each other."

"I get it now." Gray nodded, wrapping his arms around Juvia once again; her smile was as bright as the sun when she kissed him passionately before turning back to the red head. "You know, I've always felt that you and Jellal fell on that category as well."

"Really?" If Erza were to be honest, she'd never considered herself and Jellal to be soulmates. Their relationship, while wonderful and right, never had that feeling of perfection or meant to be. At least, not from her point of view.

"Of course. I knew you two were meant for each other the moment we returned from the Tower of Heaven." The bluenette replied, smiling at the memory.

"I remember seeing that nostalgic, longing look upon your face that I always read about in my books." She'd always been obsessed with romances and fairy tales; having read many books to make up for her lonely childhood.

"Like the look the princess gives the prince when he goes away?" Ur joined the conversation, opening only one.

"Exactly, baby." Juvia told her before stepping away from her husband, making him frown. She walked up to the couch and picked her daughter up before sitting by Erza's side on the couch, holding Ur, who snuggled against her, with one arm while the other reached for her friend's hand.

"I know that the pregnancy has left you unsure because your hormones are unbalanced, but please believe me when I say: you have nothing to worry about. Jellal loves you more than anything; he always has. He won't leave you." Erza hadn't known the reassurance was needed until she felt an immense sense of relief.

"Thank you. He always reminds me, but sometimes I have doubts." She admitted.

"No problem. I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with Ur." Gray's face paled at this and he groaned at the memory.

"But back to what we were talking about before, how could you know that Erza was in love from just from one look?" Sure, his wife had a talent for knowing when people were in love; but this still seemed weird.

"Because I knew that look." The bluenette said before sighing. "It was the same one I always gave you when you weren't watching."

"I'm sorry." Every time she brought up the past and how much he had hurt her back when he used to ignore her feelings, he would find himself at a loss of words.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." She glanced towards the sleepy child on her lap before pressing a soft kiss to the little girl's forehead.

"Yes. I'm so glad we managed to move on from that part of our lives." Erza said, thinking back to all the pain and heartache she went through. Feeling the baby kick harder, she tried to suppress the anxiousness that arose with such thoughts.

"And we're moving towards a bright future." The bluenette added while placing a hand on her friend's stomach, smiling when she felt a kick.

"That reminds me; Lyon and Meredy finally settled on a date for the wedding." Gray told them.

"That's so great! When did they choose?" Juvia turned to him; eyes glowing with happiness for her friends.

"November 20th. They wanted to wait until after the baby was born." The ice mage turned to the red head.

"I completely forgot that Meredy asked me to be a bridesmaid." She replied, happy at the reminder.

"Yes! I'm so happy we'll be doing this together!" The two women hugged, careful with Ur, while Gray watched them, once again thoughtful. "So, I'm guessing you'll say that they're soulmates too, right?"

They pulled apart, still smiling. "I never thought about it, but I think so." The water mage told him.

"This whole talk about soulmates has made me miss Jellal so much." Erza admitted a moment later and the couple gave her equal reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." The bluenette told her, taking her hand once again and squeezing it while Ur nodded, half-asleep. "I miss uncle Jellal, he's so cool!"

Erza smiled, happy to be amongst such great friends. They didn't even know it, but this conversation had clarified many things about her relationship with Jellal. One, they were soulmates. As much as she had never believed in it before, now it was clear. Two, this meant that they were meant to be together, so whatever worries she might have that he would one day leave were gone now.

And three, they would be happy, because soulmates always got their happy ending. And she believed in that now.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Gruvia fans, are you happy? Isn't Ur just the cutest?**

 **What about Jerza fans, did you enjoy pregnant Erza? SPOILER ALERT: you might get to see her in some of my other stories)**

 **I wish you all a great day!**


End file.
